Cardboard trays and cartons having a sports car appearance hold food and other items for the convenience and interest of customers, children in particular, of fast-food restaurants. Designs displayed on the tray or carton create this interest and present designs and artwork that a child will recognize and enjoy. The carton for food or other items presents a unique and appealing sports car configuration in which the cabin behind the wheel is designed to receive food or other items.